


What's in the box Dean?

by Deansimpallagrl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Christmas Presents, Come Shot, Episode: s03e08 A Very Supernatural Christmas, Eye Trauma, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 06:29:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deansimpallagrl/pseuds/Deansimpallagrl
Summary: Dean and Sam celebrate Christmas.  Kind of.





	What's in the box Dean?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again to Jerzcaligrl for being my beta on this!!!

Christmas is not a holiday that Sam and Dean really celebrate. They are so busy running around saving people, hunting things, they usually don’t pay any attention. This year they are dancing around the idea of celebrating because it’s Dean’s last . Hell is looming and Dean wants one last Christmas. Dean is trying to keep things light because he doesn’t want to face something so terrifying just yet. When Dean pushes for Christmas, Sam doesn’t want to. He knows what is coming and he just doesn’t have the heart to have any 'one last time' celebrations. 

Dean had been working on every argument he could come up with for days. Sam is so close to giving in and Dean can feel it. Then something happens that makes Dean’s approach different. Dean was alone in the hotel room while Sam got dinner and beers. He turns on 'Saturday Night Live' and sees a music video that has him shocked and laughing so hard he rolls off the bed. 

Sam comes back and Dean is sitting on the floor still laughing. 

“What happened to you?” Sam sets down the food and goes to Dean, looking him over.

“Nothing Sammy, just something funny on TV.” Dean wants this to be a surprise and they are having Christmas presents at least, even if it kills him.  
Sam shakes his head and goes to the bathroom. When he comes out Dean is composed and digging into the meal.

“What was so funny?” Sam likes to see Dean happy.

“Nothing, just a 'Saturday Night Live' skit.” Dean is grinning around his food, and the look in his eyes makes Sam feel uneasy.

“I thought you hated that show.” Sam is very curious.

“Usually, but it was what I turned on tonight. I think we need to have at least a present exchange, even if we don’t go full on Christmas.” Dean was trying hard to be cool and calm. This is going to be epic.

“I guess so Dean. I just don’t think I can go through with a full on Christmas.” Sam’s eyes are far away and sad. Dean wishes he could make Sam feel better, but bad things are coming for them. Bad things are always coming for them.

“Well, don’t hurt something getting too excited.” Dean puts on his pouty face knowing it will make Sam knuckle under the pressure.

“Fine Dean.” Sam gets up, throwing away his trash and getting on his laptop. He needs to process this and work out a good gift.

Dean just grins and heads back to his own laptop. They are on a case and they need to work, but in the back of his head he is imagining a box.

Time seems to go slowly, and Sam is dreading Christmas. Dean however is cheerfully whistling Christmas songs and slipping off to stores for parts to his gift for Sam. The case is almost wrapped up, so Dean is mostly busy planning how he is going to give this gift. Sam is not putting a whole lot of thought into the gift he will give. He is thinking about life without Dean, and that is making things even harder. Sam decides that he needs to do as much Christmas as he can manage for Dean. It is his last one and Sam needs to try a little bit. 

While Dean is making a beer run on Christmas Eve , Sam makes eggnog and decorates a small tree. He also hangs a Merry Christmas banner. The presents he got for Dean were simple and useful, just the way Dean likes. He is proud of himself and waits for Dean with a little hope in his heart.

Dean comes back and Sam surprises him with all the decorations.

“Wow Sammy, this is awesome!” Dean is truly delighted, and it helps with what he hopes will be an amazing Christmas Eve.

“Try the eggnog.” Sam is grinning as he hands it to Dean. Dean takes one sip and is coughing. Sam used a lot of alcohol and Dean likes it.

“Thanks, this is great.” Dean is happy, and when Sam gives him his brown paper bag of presents, he chuckles at the contents.

“Fuel for me and fuel for my Baby . Thank you, Sam.” Dean has a candy bar and oil for Baby. This is exactly what he needs and nothing fancy.

“Well Sammy, your gift is something I have to get ready. Just drink some eggnog and relax. I’ll be back.” Dean disappears into the bathroom giggling. Sam can hear him chuckling now and then. There is some cursing, and then even more childish giggling. Sam is very curious as to what he is getting.

Dean finally throws open the door with a flourish and a brightly wrapped box is in Dean’s hands. It is a bright red and green wrapping paper with a large gold bow on top. Dean looks exceedingly proud of himself and that is when Sam gets a bad feeling about this.

Dean struts out into the room and goes straight to Sam, but he doesn’t sit down.  
“Okay Sammy, open the box.” Dean is bordering on gleeful now and Sam is cautious. Still sitting on the bed, he reaches out and lifts the lid off. Dean shuffles a few steps closer and Sam looks inside. He gasps, his face flushing red. He can’t believe he is staring at Dean’s very thick, very erect cock inside the box. It is even wrapped on the shaft with a red ribbon. There is a hole in the box that Dean has poked his dick through. Sam is torn between being very turned on and very offended. Dean is looking at him expectantly, so he clears his throat.

“I already have this present. Can I return it?” Sam has only half a bitchface on, but the rest of him is saying he doesn’t mean a word of it. 

“Aww, come on Sammy, I worked really HARD on this.” Dean looks a little hurt, but he still tried to make a bad joke. His cock is still rock hard and beautiful in the box and Sam is beginning to feel his own stir in return. Thoughts of Christmas and everything else falls away as Sam remembers just how much he loves this goofball.

Sam reaches in and unties the bow as Dean groans. He wasn’t sure this would work, but he is now convinced that the power of his cock can make Sam do anything.

Sam moans a little as he is getting hard just looking at Dean’s cock. Dean pulls his dick back through the hole in the end of the box and Sam grabs his hips, pulling Dean forward as he opens his mouth looking up at Dean. Dean groans and slips himself inside Sam’s warm, wet mouth, watching his cock slowly disappear. Sam closes his lips around the thick shaft and sucks, bobbing slowly along Dean’s length. Sam is looking Dean in the eye, watching his eyes lose their green color for the black of his pupils. 

Dean bites his lip as Sam pulls Dean’s pants down and rubs his balls, as he slides up and down, spit sliding down his chin.  
Sam moans around Dean’s cock as he feels his own pushing against his zipper. He reaches down and undoes his pants, pulling his long cock out. He is slowly twisting and rubbing it as he sucks Dean’s.

Dean moans as he sees Sam’s cock out, and he doesn’t know how long he can hold out before he needs to fuck Sam senseless. 

Sam goes slowly, getting as much of Dean down his throat as he can. He doesn’t like gagging, so he goes slow and backs off, letting the spit build up. Then Sam pulls back again, letting a string of saliva stretch from Dean’s cock to Sam's swollen lips. Dean grunts, pulls out, and yanks Sam up to his feet. He can’t take any more. He needs to be inside of Sam NOW.

Dean pushes Sam gently back so he lays on the bed then he takes off his own pants and shirt. He then gently pulls off Sam’s pants as Sam handles getting his own shirt off. Dean covers Sam with his body as he kisses him deeply. They both rub their cocks against each other. Dean’s is so slick, and the friction is amazing. Sam pulls away from the kiss.

“Fuck me.” Sam’s lips are slick and puffy, which drives Dean wild.

Dean groans and kisses down Sam’s body, stopping to lick and suck at his nipples making Sam arch up into his mouth. Dean nibbles his way down to Sam’s waist, but avoids his cock as he pulls up Sam’s legs.

“Sammy, you are breathtaking.” Dean moans, and begins his sucking and licking to open Sam up. Sam is in Heaven . He loves it when Dean gets him ready. Dean takes his time and works on Sam until Sam is losing his mind. He is mumbling nonsense, maybe even some Latin phrases, and Dean knows it’s time.

Dean sits back on his knees and pulls up Sam’s hips until he is lined up. With one swift thrust Dean is all the way in. They both moan as Dean holds still, letting Sam adjust. It only takes a minute, then Dean is slowly sliding in and out while watching Sam come apart. The slow thrusts let Dean brush gently over Sam’s prostate, making him quiver.  
Sam already has his slick cock in hand twisting and pulling in time with Dean’s thrusts. He is going to come so hard for Dean. 

Dean watches Sam touching himself and he feels like he might be unraveling too. He feels his orgasm building and begins to go a little faster. Sam is gasping and jerks himself faster. Dean angles for full prostate stimulation and it only takes a few more seconds for Sam to scream Dean’s name before shooting come all over his chest and unfortunately his own eye. Sam is riding out his orgasm, one eye closed. Dean, oblivious, comes hard inside Sam. Dean keeps pumping through his orgasm, then slowly pulls out. He goes for a washcloth because Sam likes that, and when he comes back and sees Sam he starts to laugh.

Dean is bent over near the bed trying to hold out the washcloth to Sam as he laughs. Of course, Dean is holding the washcloth on the side Sam can’t see out of so he doesn’t know what is going on. Dean finally tosses the washcloth on Sam’s face and still can’t stop laughing. He finally sits on the side of the bed giggling as Sam gets the come off of himself and, full bitchface in place, walks to the bathroom to wash out his eye. Dean starts the laughter again as the bathroom door slams.

Sam doesn’t come out for a while and Dean is almost worried enough to knock when Sam opens the door and walks out looking offended. He gets his pants back on and goes to sit in front of the TV.

“C’mon Sammy. I can’t help it if shooting yourself in the eye is funny.” Dean gets his clothes on and goes to sit next to Sam, who won’t look at him.  
Dean sits and turns Sam’s face towards him.

“Look sweetheart. I’m sorry I laughed. I love you.” Dean kisses Sam’s forehead like he has done for all of Sam’s life.

That was all it took. Sam broke down in tears. Dean holds him to his chest and lets Sam cry. He knows why and he was trying to avoid this. He was hoping that a little bit of fun would help, but as usual Dean’s going to Hell ruins everything. 

Sam can’t stop crying and he lets out most of the pent up stress as Dean holds him. They stay like that for a while until Sam runs dry of tears.

“Let’s go to bed and move on tomorrow.” Dean helps Sam to bed and holds him as they fall asleep. He knows Sam will have to be alone, but he hopes that Sam will be okay after he goes. He has to believe that or he will go crazy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my spin on Dick in A Box by Lonely Island.


End file.
